Memories
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Ace dwells on his past, but gets interrupted by an annoying little brat. Mentions of Butch x Buttercup. Rated T for language.


Vio: Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I've had some problems with wireless connection. Anyways, please enjoy this little one-shot I made as an apology.

Also, a big THANK YOU to all of those who are patiently waiting for the next chapter of **Savior**.

Seriously guys – THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own ppg!

Mentions of Butch x Buttercup – I will go down with this ship!

Author's note: I do not ship Ace and BC together. This is just him remembering bits and pieces of his past and how he used her. Buttercup has moved on, it was nothing but a simple puppy crush on him. Sorry peeps, but I'm an original pairing forever!

Please enjoy. ^w^

* * *

 **Memories**

* * *

He leaned against the rough bark of an old oak as he watched the kids playing on the equipment, laughing and giggling all the while. He remembered when he was a kid, and how he had once loved to play on the jungle gym and swing on the swing set.

Those memories were clouded with a drunken haze filled with crying, screaming, raging, and some begging too.

A mother whose eyes were surrounded by rings of black and blood-shot as she drowned in drugs and tears.

A father who drank and smoked, always beating his wife and child.

He could feel a familiar burn in his eyes, but he ignored it and pushed the feeling away. Like he's always done.

As soon as he turned fourteen, he ran away.

They didn't care for him, so he didn't care for them.

The next few years were hard on him, but he made it while also creating a gang of misfits. They raised hell for only a few months before _they_ were created.

'The Gangreen Gang' is what they called themselves.

"Hey, mister," his eyes snapped open, and he looked down to see a kid looking up at him with a frown on his face, "what're ya doin'?"

Bright, lime green eyes that were full of fire.

The kid had _those_ eyes. He could never forget those damn eyes that reminded him of _her_.

"Jus' rememberin' some stuff," he slurred slightly as a few obsidian locks fell into the boy's eyes, shielding them for a moment.

A moment to gather his bearings.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" The damn kid asked persistently.

"Listen kid," he growled irritably, pushing his shades up so he could properly glare down at the little snot.

"Baelfire."

"Wut?"

The kid rolled his eyes, "My name," the little smartass pointed at himself, "is Baelfire."

"What the fuck kind of name is that?!"

"My name apparently," the kid snickered as he growled at the sarcastic remark.

"It's a stupid name."

"It's an awesome name for your info, _soooo_ what's yours?"

"Ace."

The kid's eyes widened, "Oh shit, you mean like Portgas D. Ace?"

"Who da fuck is that?!"

"Aww," the kid whined, "never mind."

"Fuckin' weirdo!" He hissed under his breath.

"It's Baelfire," he growled back while pointing an accusing finger at him, "say it with me. _Bael-fire._ "

"And," the brat continued, holding up a hand when he was about to snark back, "for your information – _sir_ , I _love_ being a duckin' weirdo."

Ace inhales deeply while rubbing his temple, "Listen _kid_ ," he snarled, emphasizing the word, "just go fuck off or something. I'm fucking tired of seeing yer damn face and hearin' ya whiny voice."

Baelfire shrugged nonchalantly before turning around, and raising his hand in parting, "Eh, it was nice talkin' to ya – even though you're acting like a jerk!"

He disappeared, leaving behind a faint trail of lime-colored energy.

Ace shivered and closed his eyes.

 _"What's yer name, Girlie?"_

 _She giggled and pushed a lock of hair that was tickling her cheek behind her ear, "Buttercup," she said, her unique green eyes shined, "the name is Buttercup."_

He hated himself so damn much for using her to get rid of her and her sisters.

He had been fourteen at the time – a month shy of turning fifteen – and the gang was still kind of new when the girls had been created.

She had been five.

* * *

Eleven years later, they had crossed paths once more.

She was sixteen and he had just turned twenty-six.

She had taken his breath away.

Wavy, obsidian locks reached down to her mid-back, her cheeks were flushed, dark lashes made her already bright eyes seem even brighter. Cherry-colored lips were pulled up into a smirk as she tilted her head back, laughing loudly. The black tank top she wore showed off her olive-toned complexion and ample chest while her green shorts revealed her longs legs and her nice bottom.

She had looked like a damn angel. A sexy angel.

 _"What's wrong Twitchy?! Having trouble keeping up?!"_

That's when he had noticed another figure. Too absorbed in ogling over Buttercup's beauty, he hadn't noticed the mountain-like man that was right behind her.

Butch Jojo. A Rowdyruff.

He had definitely changed too. No longer was he the tiny ruff that looked like he belonged in a nut house. Although, it seemed that the twitch was still there though, if the nickname was anything to go by.

Said ruff was now a fuckin' tank. Standing around maybe 6'3 or 6'4 with arms thick with muscle and a barrel chest to boot. His deep, forest green orbs were focused on the puff's bottom, a smirk adorned his face. An audible twitch was still there, but it didn't seem to bother the other.

 _"I'll show you who's havin' trouble!" He cackled loudly as he sped up, grabbing the puff to pull her close._

 _It's only when Butch grabs her face to roughly press his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, does he turn away._

He was forty-nine years old. Jesus, where did the time go?

"I wasted my whole damn life away," he whispered to himself as he slid down the tree, ignoring the stings of the bark digging into his back.

He closes his eyes.

* * *

He wakes up a few hours later to see the sun setting off in the distant horizon. Getting up with a grumble, Ace begins his long trek back to his dingy apartment, but he pauses at the sound a familiar voice.

"Deadpool friggin' rocks!"

Oh, it's that brat from earlier.

Baelfire.

"Hey," a husky voice whines, "what 'bout me?"

"You're cool too, dad!"

A feminine laugh, "Looks like you're second best, Twitchy."

Ace looks over to see the kid holding onto both his parent's hands as they swung him back and forth, both smiling as he laughed.

Buttercup hadn't changed one bit. Her hair now reached her waist, eyes still bright as ever, and she still had her olive-toned skin along with those same cherry lips. She was wearing a Lynyrd Skynyrd band t-shirt with ripped blue jeans and a pair of worn-out shoes.

Gods, she was so damn beautiful.

Butch hadn't changed much either. Still tall as ever and built like a tank. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with baggy jeans and a pair of old combat boots.

Ace smirked bitterly before disappearing into a nearby alley, not noticing the bright, lime orbs that followed him.

Baelfire paused for a moment, his grip tightening on his parent's hands.

"I met an old man today," he spoke softly, remembering the old pain that had dulled the man's gray eyes, "he looked so tired, so I tried to piss him off."

That earned him a smack to the head from his mom and a raised eyebrow from his dad.

"Why would ya try to piss 'em off?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to spark a fire back into his eyes. They looked so tired – so dull."

Buttercup looked at her husband with worry shining in her eyes – the same eyes he had fallen hard for.

Butch ruffled his son's hair with a shit-eating grin, "That was a damn nice thing to do," lime eyes look up at him with happiness, "but ya might 'ave wanted to do it in a nicer way?"

Buttercup inwardly face-palmed.

Her husband, ladies and gentlemen.

"What was his name anyways?" She asked with a slight yawn. Damn, she was tired.

"Ace."

Both his parent froze, sharing a look, "Did he have black hair? Green skin? Black shades?"

Baelfire looked up at his mom, "Yeah actually, did'ja know him mom?"

She sighed softly, "Yes, yes I did," she shushed her son as he opened his mouth, most likely to grill his mother for any information, "I'll tell you all about it when we get home, ok?"

He nodded, and the small family of three continued their walk home.

"Ne, dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Braiden's the one who lost the forty bucks."

Buttercup snorted as her husband snarled, "Your brother is getting his ass kicked tonight, I swear!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know please?

When Ace said "Wut?" I imagine he said it like from the lemme smash videos I found on YouTube.

The greens have two kids as mentioned in this story: Braiden and Baelfire.

Baelfire is a cinnamon bun that must be protected!

I'm planning on doing a series about the puff/ruff's youngest kids. Maybe ya'll could check it out when it comes out?

Anyways, please review?


End file.
